full moon is like a cookie
by obssesed2421
Summary: sequel to munchies munchie is back but nudge has a boyfreind. what will he do to win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D here is the 1****st**** chapter of full moon is like a cookie**

**Don't know why the title is that but its better than the last one… I think**

Max's POV

It had been 3 years since that day at the submarine.

After munch had died we bought a house and we each got our own rooms

For the 1st few months nudge had holed herself up in her room and only come out for food, even then not talking to anyone.

About 4 months after we started going to school she started coming out of her room more regularly.

In about a year she was almost back to normal but still seemed kind of off around the middle of the second year everything was back to normal.

Now me,fang and iggy are 19

Nudge is 16

Gazzy is 13

Angel is 11

Nudge has a boyfriend named dave. Angel had her mindreading powers develop more so she can project images into peoples minds. Gazzy has a girlfriend named sarah.

Me and fang are engaged to get married in 3 months

And iggy is… well still iggy.

And now you are just about caught up.

**NUDGE POV**

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when I heard a bunch of knocks on the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it

"oh my god"

I saw a boy lying there In a pool of his own blood

"shit MAX!" I called out and she came running down and saw him

"nudge! help me get him on the couch"

We lifted him up and carefully placed him on the couch.

We bandaged him up as best as we could and sat back

"does he look familiar to you?"

"yea he kinda does"

We sat in silence waiting for him to come to.

**An hour later**

Injured guy POV

I woke up to a blinding light and closed my eyes again

I heard a familiar voice say "max he's waking up!"

I opened my eyes and saw someone leaning over me

I smiled as best as I could through the pain and managed to say "my my looks like an angels here to help me wings and all"

She looked stuned before iggy walked in the room and said "did I just hear munch?!?!?!?"

"yep" I replyed and they all looked stuned

"MUNCH!" max yelled before pulling me into a hug

"OH GOD!" I half screamed as the rest of the flock came down and gave me hugs

"hello? Life threatening wounds here lets hold off on the hugs"

"oh sorry"

They were all crying.

Well other than fang because he never crys but he was grining really wide so I take that as a good thing

"now I need some sleep"

They all nodded and let me fall asleep.

**The next day**

I woke up and heard max scream to the flock "he's awake!"

"yes I am how very observant" i said before being tackled by angel explaining everything that happened since I left in 30 seconds

When she said nudge had a boyfriend my heart sank.

I looked at max and fang and said "congrats guys"

They smiled and went to get me some food

"how are your wounds doing?"gazzy asked

"I guess my wolf side is coming into effect they are almost healed"

I turned my attention to gazzy

"my how you have grown. Hows it going with your girlfriend? "

"well we just had a date last night" he smiled and I ruffled his hair

He told me more about the details of while I was gone and I got up

"oh man I am starving"

He smiled "how did nudge and max miss your wings while they were bandaging you?" he asked on the way to the kitchen

"I can do this" I pulled my wings in really close to my back and the molded to make back so you could not see them at all

"that's is SO AWESOME!" we got to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

**That's the end of this chapter sorry it was cut short : ( well… I will try to get a new story out by next week. Bye and as always I am still here and still obsessed.**


	2. ice cream, no sleep, school

**I am back. And please review also I will try to extend these chapters longer from now on**.

MUNCH POV

We walked into the kitchen and sat down.

The tension was clear and we sat in a uncomfortable silence for quite a while

"ok this is clearly uncomfortable." I stated

Max looked up "ok.. I am just going to come out with this. Why did it take you three years to find us?"

I sighed "after I blew up the itex main base thing they caught me and offered me an ultimatum. They would leave you guys alone if I went with them without a fight." I smiled at them

"I agreed. Obviously and went with them to a school in they said the reason they wanted me is because they wanted to test the full power of my… condition… they wanted to see how long I could go without eating . and other stuff along those lines."

They frowned and max patted me on the shoulder.

"after the first year once they finished my test they used me to breed a new race of super erasers. They did manage to create super erasers they call them… well I don't know their names so I just swear at them."

"after that they tested them out on me. I can take them one at a time but at a full moon I can take them out easy. Luckly they are in short supply."

"I was listening in our they meetings when I heard they were going to test the… thingys on you guys. so I broke out of my cage on a full moon and started destroying the school. I looked over their plans and it looks like there aren't very many schools left. It should take a while to rebuild."

Gazzy looked up at me "those injurys, were were they from?"

"I just now escaped the night before last."

They all piled in for a group hug and I smiled

"so I am told you are all going to school now."

Angel smiled "Yep we are all going to school. You should come to. You could make some friends and stuff."

I am not shure they would really find my appearance normal" I motioned to my scared and brused face and body.

"I'm shure it will be ok"

"yes cus I am high schoolers are _renowned _for their willingness to ascept people" I said sarcasticly

"oh come oooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" angel whined

"fine" I said frowning

"YAY!" she gave me a big hug then max smiled and said "good boy" and petted me on the head like a dog. I laughed and felt a little better.

"were will I be sleeping?"

"in fangs room. me and him are bunking now" max informed me

"ok" I exused myself from the table and walked up to my room.

I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes practicing my least non human form I have tried.

I felt my scenes enhancing and opened my eyes. I got up and looked in the mirror and saw that my whole eyes were completely black.

I looked out the window and zoomed my eyesight in on a sparrow a few hundred feet away.

It worked perfectly.

I saw the sparrow like it was a few inches in front of me.

I smiled and closed my eyes and let them return to normal. I walked back downstairs and said hi to everyone else

"hey munch ok we think you should start school as soon as your injurys have healed. How long do you think that will take?"

I shrugged "a few days? I am going to go take a shower." I got up and headed for the shower.

When I got out of the shower I headed downstairs and turned the TV on. About 3 hours later gazzy came down and sat down next to me.

"Hey munch can we go out for ice cream?"

"Why?"

"max just gave me 'the talk' and I feel rather uncomfortable right now" now that he mentioned it he did look a little paler than usual "get your coat"'

7:00 pm

We walked in from getting ice cream and I saw max "hey" "hey I have everything set up. Your going to school tomorrow" "wow you work fast" " I know" she smiled at me and I walked up to my bedroom to read.

**4:00 am**

I was sitting on my bed reading when max walked in "what are you doing up?"

"reading." I said simply

"… I mean why so late?"

"I don't sleep. I'm not shure why but I don't."

She shrugged and sat down next to me

"so what are you gonna do about it?"

"about what?"

"about nudge"

"do what about nudge"

She sighed "don't give me that shit we both know you still like her"

I sighed "yea but theres not much I can do about it now is there? If shes happy then I should be happy for her."

She looked at me and said "ok."

I was surprised I expected her to put up more of a fight.

She left my room and I started thinking about what max had said.

_How can I get nudge back without seeming to try._ I decided to leave it be for atleast the 1st week, I mean I need to get settled in first.

I walked downstairs to get a snack and then sat down on the couch and waited for morning.

**Next morning**

I was sitting on the couch when max walked down and smiled at me "find a way to entertain yourself?"

"yep" I pointed at the TV and sighed "there is like… NOTHING on at 5:00 am"

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I frowned and chased after her.

"max? your not going to make breakfast are you?!?!"

She chuckled and held up a box of cereal "cold cereal"

I smiled and sat down with her as fang walked down "hey cutie"

"aww fang that's sweet but you should not talk to munch like that" max said smirking fang frowned and opened his mouth with a comeback when angel came down the stairs.

"Hey munch whats up with your mind? I mean instead of words and images its just a bunch of… I don't know… emotions" I frowned

"it could be because I am 'different'" I put air quotes around 'different'.

We continued eating and talked and when the rest of the flock got down and ate max said "time for school" we all walked up to our rooms and got dressed

The trip to school was kind of boring but by the time we got there I was fighting to keep from growing hair and fangs from the stress alone.

"well here goes nothing"

**The next chapter is the 1****st**** day of school but I am not posting it until I get one review ONE !$#ING REVIEW! Come one people! I am losing my will to write**


	3. REVEIW

**As I said before. You get the next chapter when I get ONE fuckin review. So…. Review. I have written a number of chapters and will post them all one day In between once I get my review(s)**


End file.
